What Ever Will Be Will Be
by BookWormAnna
Summary: This is a story which will tell the story of season 1 - or how I think it should have gone for Quinn. A fuinn fic with a hint of Puckleberry. Starting with Finn and Quinn in a perfect relationship - who will stand in their way. Rated T for kissing etc...
1. Chapter 1 The Perfect Night

**So guys I am writing a Glee fic which is going to be how I thought season 1 should've gone. This will start before the first season of Glee and end (hopefully) at the beginning of season 2! Please review , this is for all us Fuinn fans. It has a tiny bit of Puckleberry and Fintanna. Enjoy. C xoxo**

(POV of Quinn Fabray)

I was wondering over to Finns house after school, I was still in my cheerleading outfit. I knew how he found that irresistible, I contemplated my decision to have sex with him. I loved him, a lot. I knew it. I walked to his front door just as he opened it, putting out the garbage. He wasn't expecting me but I knew for a fact that his mom was out of town and he had the house to himself. I launched myself on him, I wasn't wearing a bra, it just saved awkwardness and time. He wouldn't be able to handle taking my bra off so I had done it for him.

"Finn." I whispered to him. "let's do it. Tonight." I told him.

"What are we doing?" Finn asked, confused. He then looked around for something special, I imagine. He was extremely stupid sometimes. He was always a gentleman, always sweet. Too bad he had a lima loser of a best friend. Puck was his name and he always took away girls holy virtues, including my best friends Satana Lopez. He came onto me every chance he got, I was worried that one day he would succeed. That's why I had to do it with Finn, Puck wouldn't touch his best friends first.

I kissed him passionately and we fell into the house, I dragged him to the stairs and we continued to kiss as we walked up them. I took us to his room where he had a double bed. I started unbuckling his trousers as he took of my top, surprised to see no bra. We continued removing our clothes and it went on all night.

I woke up on a Saturday morning next to Finn. Luckily I had told my parents I was at Santana's house and her that I was using her as a cover in case they called. I woke up smiling and pulled a white sheet around my naked body and went to my phone. I had like 5 missed calls from Santana, I pulled on my cheerio's uniform and the spare bra and knickers I had brought and went downstairs. I didn't really know why I was wearing my cheerio's uniform in the summer, I had just got used to wearing it every day in freshman year. I had been wearing my home clothes most of the summer but Finn just loved it and I needed to make sure we made love. Now that we had I was sure that Puck would leave me alone.

I walked downstairs to make some coffee, I hoped that Miss Hudson wouldn't be there.

"Morning Quinn." Said a chirpy voice from behind the kitchen door.

I gasped, shocked at the happy voice. I smiled at her, happy to see a joyful face.

"Did you have a fun sleepover?" Miss Hudson asked me.

I smiled sweetly at her and walked over to the kettle.

"Yeah we did actually. I'm annoyed this is the last weekend of the summer though. Back to school on Monday."

I looked up as Finn walked in, in his tracksuits.

"Here are the two young ladies I love most in the world!" He said with his goofy smile.

He walked over to kiss me on the lips.

"Thanks." I whispered. I was cold, it sent warm sparks round my body.

I got up and said:

"Finn, shall we go on a run?"

"Sure, Let's go and get our trainers!" He replied, with a childlike expression.

We ran out the door with a spring in our steps. We ran a couple of miles until we came to the park where we went and sat on the bench. We made out on that for a while.

"I love you." I whispered to Finn.

"I love you to." He whispered back. "But why did you decide that we'd do it last night." He asked me.

I debated whether or not to lie and just say, because I was ready. Which I was, I _did _love him. But that wasn't the reason and I wasn't going to lie to him.

"It was because Puck keeps coming on to me and I knew that he would stop if you had, had sex with me. But also because I love you and I wanted you to have me in every way possible. Plus we did use contraception." I continued the last bit with a smirk.

He was silent the whole time. Until I looked up and he said:

"I'm going to kill him." With that he ran on.

"Wait" I said running after him.

**I hope you like that chapter. I think the chain of events that happen in season 1 should have started from this point, actually giving Quinn and chance to be a good person as I believe she is. You FUINN fans keep reading. **


	2. Chapter 2 I Will Always Love You

**So guys thank you for all the great reviews on the last chapter… Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I was on holiday (well I am in France now but my mum brought her laptop.) I hope you enjoy my story. This is getting closer and closer to Pilot where I will start with Quinn being the person I think she is and FUINN'S relationship will have a real chance. Enjoy! C x**

(POV OF QUINN.)

"Finn wait!" I shouted whilst running after him.

He slowed and stopped, quickly gazing at me with wild eyes.

"Quinn stay there." Finn shouted and continued running.

I ran after him silently now (I secretly wanted to know what he was going to do to Puck) I ran so fast that my legs almost dropped off. I still couldn't catch him. He was on a mission.

We got to Pucks house in 5 minutes – it usually takes 20. I laughed at myself for a while. I was breathing so heavily, everything around me was distorted. I slowly came round and realised why I was here.

"Finn, Finn babe - He hasn't done anything to me…" I trailed off – refraining from the 'yet' part of that sentence.

"Yeah – not yet anyway." Finn said gazing at me cautiously. I laughed at how well he knew me.

We were standing outside Puck's house – Finn had wrung the doorbell we had been waiting for at least 5 minutes. I suspected that Santana was inside. They had been dating for a while. But now I they were what I would call 'friends with benefits'. I giggled slightly – Finn grimaced awkwardly.

Finn braced himself, standing outside the door. I could here Puck running down the stairs.

"Look man…" Puck started as he opened the door. He trailed off quickly when he noticed I was there and the look on Finn's face.

"What? You going to tell me that you can't talk because you are having sex with Santana because you can't have my girlfriend?" Finn shouted angrily.

I didn't try to stop him. I didn't know why. It was probably because I never see him like this. It was kinda hot.

"Finn man…" Again he trailed off as Finn launched his muscles at Pucks.

"You came on to my girlfriend after the winter dance. The night I told her I loved her. What kind of sicko are you?" Finn continued to shout louder and louder. He punched Puck hard right in the eye leaving a red patch.

Santana soon ran down the stairs in her underwear. She was startled by the sight.

"Don't talk to me at school. Definitely do not talk to Quinn – We are no longer best friends." With that Finn punched Puck in the stomach, said goodbye to a shell shocked Santana, grabbed me and we disappeared.

We walked slowly to the nearby park.

"Quinn – never talk to him again. He is bad news – I knew he did those things but I never thought he would do that to you… Or me." He said quietly staring into my eyes. I smiled at him. "I will love you forever, here – turn around." He grazed my neck an pulled a small silver chain with a small medal which had a key and a heart saying Finn on it.

"I love you more that I have ever loved anyone." I said softly to him.

I leaned gently towards his face and grazed his lips. He started to kiss me softly. At this moment I loved him so much there was no place I would rather be. I started to kiss his neck as he pulled me on his lap. It quickly started to rain but I didn't care, the warmth I felt in my heart when I was close to him made me feel sheltered. I giggled slightly nibbling his ear.

"Come here" He growled playfully as he tickled me. We got up and started kissing – the best kiss I had ever had. Right here in the park in the rain. I was oblivious to the fact I was getting more freezing with every second.

I woke up in the morning – in my own bed this time, alone. All I wanted to do is call Finn so we could kiss. Then I realised that I was going to be late for school if I didn't leave now!


	3. Chapter 3 WMHS Royalty

**So guys than you for reading my stories! I love reading your extremely generous reviews! This chapter is beginning the story of season one in the way I wish it had gone! I am extremely pleased that there are so many FUINN shippers like me out there! Enjoy! C x**

(POV of Quinn)

I was dead! Coach Sylvester was expecting us all for a before school practice in 10 minutes! I lived 15 minutes away. Luckily I had had a shower last night. I just had to put on my cheerio's uniform – which I did in familiar speed. I pulled on my trainers and brushed my hair and pulled it into a high pony tail. I washed my face and brushed my teeth in 5 minutes. Grabbing an apple I had exactly 5 minutes to run to school. I was athletic so I was sure I could make it. I really wanted to call Finn – but I knew I would see him at school (thank the lord) I laughed at my own thoughts and continued to run extremely fast.

I knew that everyone thought that I was a queen bitch – I knew that sometimes I appeared that way but that was because I was under so much strain from piers – especially Santana – whom was my best friend but kind of a bitch and I just wanted to be like all the other cheerleaders. Plus I really wanted to be head cheerleader this year and I couldn't if I didn't stay on top – like I was expected. Also some people just had it coming, I mean like Rachel Berry who literally came onto Finn every time he walked pass – she glared at me when we were together or I was sitting with my friends. Who doesn't deserve to be slushied or ridiculed if they were trying to steal someone else's boyfriend from right under their nose? The truth is I was insecure and I needed Finn, my cheerio's uniform and my popularity or so called friends to make me feel safe. I had only just come to realise last night just how much I had grown to love my life and pretty soon I would no longer feel like a fake – I didn't with Finn anymore. I just hope that people don't find out who I truly am before I really am comfortable with my life.

"Q you're right on time, everyone else is just arriving." I looked at my watch – 2 minutes to go - Coach Sylvester was right.

"Oh hi…" I replied shyly.

"I just made you head cheerio!" coach said smiling at me.

I squealed loudly, hugging her. She laughed and gently pushed me away. She often said any kind of physical contact made people weak – I disagree.

Oh. My. God. I got the special head cheerleader jacket saying Queen Quinn on it! OH MY GOD! After that cheerio's practice I ran out and texted Finn.

_Finn, urgent meet me outside gymn. NOW! Q X_

He quickly replied.

_On way… Finn X_

I sighed, smiling and leaned against the wall. Finn quickly came and I turned around with my jacket on. He lifted me up – kissing me on the cheek.

Once we got to the main building he put me down.

"You ready to be the King and Queen Miss Fabray?" Finn asked me jokingly.

"Oh yes I am." I said sighing and contemplating the future.

We walked down the hall and people seemed to part like the red sea – staring at us. We were WMHS royalty now and would remain so.

I was giggling at Finn as he stalked down the hall way goofily.

Santana seemed to be glaring at me – I didn't know why and at this moment I didn't really care… I smiled at most people, when I came to Rachel I kissed Finn on the neck. When we came to Spanish we went to the back two seats, people were sitting there but when we walked over they immediately got up so we could sit down. I smiled at them and said thank you – I would have let them sit there but I really wanted to sit there so we could make out for the whole of Spanish. Spanish began and so did the making out…

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
>You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
>And throw away the oars<br>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

His voice was spectacular. I noticed as I walked through the changing rooms.

"Finn!" I shouted as he stopped abruptly.

"Quinn… You weren't supposed to hear that." He said wryly

"No – you have a beautiful voice." I replied.

"Really?" He asked

"Of course!" I smiled sweetly at him widening my eyes.

"I undressed quickly (only taking my top off) giggling I turned the shower on again.

I started to sing…

_The moment I wake up  
>Before I put on my makeup<br>I say a little pray for you  
>While combing my hair now,<br>And wondering what dress to wear now,  
>I say a little prayer for you<em>

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever, we never will part  
>Oh, how I love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only meen heartbreak for me._

_I run for the bus, dear,  
>While riding I think of us, dear,<br>I say a little prayer for you.  
>At work I just take time<br>And all through my coffee break-time,  
>I say a little prayer for you.<em>

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever we never will part  
>Oh, how I'll love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me_

"Wow Quinn!" Finn stared at me wide eyed.

"You guys are both amazing…" Said a voice from around the corner. "I want to talk to you about joining Glee club."


	4. Chapter 4 Gleek Sheek

**So guys, thank you for all the extremely generous reviews – I cannot stress enough how happy I feel when I get a good one! Thank you for reading them, this chapter should live up to your expectations of me (I hope) so enjoy C X. PS I am enjoying France greatly – thanks for asking! Xoxo**

(POV OF QUINN)

I stared at Mr Schue – dumfounded, it took me a while to realise that I was still in my bra and Cheerio's skirt.

"No way Mr Schue are we joining Glee club. Everyone knows it's for losers and we are WMHS King and Queen." I said whilst elbowing Finn in the ribs.

"Yeah Mr schue, we can' join – I am the quarterback and Quinn is head cheerleader. We can't just start singing in the loser group – we have reputations to uphold." Finn agreed, I smiled at the fact that he agreed with me and I loved being called head cheerleader especially by Finn.

"Well Okay – but I might just have to tell your parents that you're showering together and that you Quinn are topless." Mr Schue laughed at his cleverness. But he wasn't clever enough.

"Oh then I might just have to tell my parents that I was actually waiting in the boys locker room for Finn who was having a shower whilst getting changed for our date tonight. Then you walked in whilst I was topless and tried to kiss me, so I ran into the shower where Finn was to protect myself." I said slyly. "Better yet I could rip my bra and accuse you of assault." Finn rubbed my shoulders thankfully as Mr Schue walked away.

We were walking to the parking lot – to Finns car ready to go to Breadstix when we were again approached by Mr Schue.

"I really think you should consider it…" Said Mr Schue.

"I really don't." I replied harshly.

"Should we get a restraining order Q?" Finn asked me whilst glaring at Will.

"Maybe." I said nodding.

He then stopped us, Oh come on there are some really cool people already in it.

"Cool people." I scoffed. "Who?"

"Well there's; Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Tinn Cohen, Arty Abrahms, Rachel Berry…" Mr Schue said struggling to find any other names.

"Meaning you have five people – one of them being my worst enemy and the others no one has even heard of. That is a definite no. NO." I said matter of factly, grabbing Finn and pulling him to the car.

At Breadstix we saw loads of people from school – Puck and Santana for a start. We greeted Santana happily, completely ignoring Puck. Of course he tried to talk to Finn but Finn just pushed him away and glared. I smiled to myself at his chivalry.

"Come on Finn, we have a table booked." I pulled him towards it.

I was wearing my LBD which had sequins lining the top and bottom, I was wearing my grey heals which were 3 inches high and my hair was half up half down. I made sure I looked extra beautiful today – Finn was wearing his normal navy suit, we were going dancing afterwards, then we had a hotel booked.

"Finn!" I heard someone shout from across the room, it was an irritatingly familiar voice.

"Hi." He said – confused I expected, she had only spoken to him once outside the girls loos when he was waiting for me.

"Hey Finn how are you?" Rachel asked

"Sorry who are you?" He asked looking around for me.

"You know who I am." She said downtrodden. "I'm Rachel Berry."

"Oh yeah you're that annoying one that hits on me and is horrible to my girlfriend." He said scornfully.

"Um…" She trailed off not knowing what to reply to that.

That was my que – I walked over.

"Why are you talking to my boyfriend?" I asked her.

I didn't say it in a mean way – I didn't want to be mean. She just deserved it.

"Oh because – we actually have something in common, we can both sing." Rachel said spitefully. Finn scoffed and under his breath (purposefully loudly said – one thing we have in common is one thing I want to change.) I laughed quietly.

"Oh Quinn can sing." Finn said. "Mr Schue actually requested that we join so he could have some cool people in the group – we refused knowing that it's a group for losers, though I haven't met anyone else." He said smiling at the others on the table.

"Oh hey I'm Mercedes this is Kurt, Tina and Arty." Mercedes said happily.

"Hey." I greeted them with a sweet smile.

They were lovely.

"Oh Finn – I've changed my mind. We are joining Glee club." I smiled and aimed it at Rachel – who I understood got all the solos. Not anymore.


	5. Chapter 5 A New Understanding

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter! This chapter is truly divulging into season 1 and FUINNS relationship – not much will change other than the fact that their relationship will have a chance and I will not betray Quinn as a queen bitch! I hope you are enjoying my story – feed back is always welcome. Please keep reviewing! C x**

(POV OF QUINN)

We walked down the hall to Glee club – to my surprise nobody ridiculed us. In fact I saw people gazing at us in even more awe than usual. When we got there everyone was waiting for us, Mercedes, Arty, Kurt, Tina and Rachel. I smiled at all of them apart from Rachel.

"So the guys want you to sing lead for our first song – to prove that you can, you up for it?" Mr Schue asked

"Um yeah sure…" I said smiling sweetly at them

"What is it?" Asked Finn

"Rolling in the deep… You guys heard of it?" Mr Schue asked

"Yeah of course we have." I said aiming it at Rachel.

_Quinn: There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark._

_Finn: Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bear_

_Quinn: See how I leave with every piece of you _

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_Finn: There's a fire starting in my heart…_

He trailed off when I interrupted.

"Sorry Mr Schue – but seeing as neither of us feel like that towards each other, I don't really see that we can sing our best doing it." I said earnestly to him.

"Okay well what did you have in mind?" asked Mr Schue – concerned.

"Um how about we sing Endless love, By Dianna Ross and Lionel Ritchie?" I asked him.

"Are you sure Quinn? It's such an iconic song." Rachel asked me maliciously

"Yes." I said matter of factly.

_Finn: My love,  
>There's only you in my life<br>The only thing that's bright_

_Quinn: My first love,  
>You're every breath that I take<br>You're every step I make_

_And i  
>(i-i-i-i-i)<br>I want to share  
>All my love with you<br>No one else will do..._

_And your eyes  
>Your eyes, your eyes<br>They tell me how much you care  
>Ooh yes, you will always be<br>My endless love_

_Finn: Two hearts,  
>Two hearts that beat as one<br>Our lives have just begun_

_Quinn: Forever  
>(ohhhhhh)<br>I'll hold you close in my arms  
>I can't resist your charms<em>

_And love  
>Oh, love<br>I'll be a fool  
>For you,<br>I'm sure  
>You know I don't mind<br>Oh, you know I don't mind_

_'cause you,  
>You mean the world to me<br>Oh  
>I know<br>I know  
>I've found in you<br>My endless love_

_Oooh-woow  
>Boom, boom<br>Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom  
>Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom<em>

_Oooh, and love  
>Oh, love<br>I'll be that fool  
>For you,<br>I'm sure  
>You know I don't mind<br>Oh you know-  
>I don't mind<em>

_And, yes  
>You'll be the only one<br>'cause no one can deny  
>This love I have inside<br>And I'll give it all to you  
>My love<br>My love, my love  
>My endless love<em>__

By the end everyone was clapping, I felt so very elevated. I loved this and I needed this – to express myself and show who I truly was. I had to tell Rachel how I felt – through song.

"Rachel – we are having a sing off. Next Glee club, you pick the song and tell me by lunch." I said and walked off hand in hand with Finn.

It was lunch time pretty soon after that, I had double Bio Physics and double English – they went pretty quickly as Bio Physics was with San and English was with Finn. San and I talked about Glee the whole time and Finn and I kissed the whole time so it really didn't go as slowly as usual. San agreed that she would come to Glee and bring Puck and Brit. She agreed that she would help me get Matt and Mike Chang to come. That would get the numbers of popular kids higher and therefore Finn and I couldn't end up looking like losers.

"We'll come if Finn and Puck keep going." Mike Chang said on behalf of him and Matt.

"I'll come because you guys want me to." Brit said in her usual blunt tone.

That was it I had all of them – Puck wanted to come to stay best friends with Finn and San threatened to break up with him if he didn't. Mike and Matt wanted to go to stay on top and Brit came because we told her to. Now we had; Me, Finn, San, Puck, Mike, Matt, Brit, Mercedes, Kurt, Arty, Tina and Rachel. It was time for the sing off.

Quinn: Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?

Rachel: Uh-huh sure you know you look kinda familiar.

Quinn: Yeah you do to, but I'm

I just wanted to know do you know somebody named?

You know his name.

Rachel: Oh yeah definitely I know his name.

Quinn: Well I just want to let you that he's mine.

Rachel: No no he's mine!

You need to give it up had about enough

It's not hard to see the boy is mine

I'm sorry that you seem to be confused

He belongs to me, the boy is mine

Quinn Think it's time we got this straight

Sit and talk face to face

There is no way you could mistake,

him for your man are you insane

But see I know that you may be

Just a bit jealous of me

Cause your blind if you can't see

That his love is all in me

Rachel: See I tried to hesitate

I didn't want to say what he told me

He said without me he couldn't make

Through the day, ain't that a shame

But maybe you misunderstood

Cause I can't see how he could

Wanna take his time and that's so good

All my love was all it took

(The boy is mine)

Both: You need to give it up

Had about enough (Enough)

Its not hard to see

The boy is mine (The boy is mine)

I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)

Seem to be confused (Confused)

He belongs to me, the boy is mine

Quinn: Must you do the things you do

You keep on acting like a fool

You need to know it's me not you

And if you didn't know it's cause it's true

I think that you should realize

And try to understand why

He is a part of my life

I know it's killing you inside

Rachel: You can say what you wanna say

What we have you can't take

From the truth you can't escape

I can tell the real from the fake

When will you get the picture

You're the past I'm the future

Get away it's my time to shine

If you didn't know the boy is mine

Both: You need to give it up

Had about enough (Enough)

It's not hard to see (to see)

The boy is mine (The boy is mine)

I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)

Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused)

He belongs to me (He belongs to me)

The boy is mine

(repeat)

Rachel: You can't destroy this love I've found

Your silly games I won't allow

The boy is mine without a doubt

You might as well throw in the towel

Quinn: What makes you think that he wants you

When I'm the one that brought him to

The special place it's in my heart

He was my love right from the start

Q:Give it on up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine oh

R:I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine, no

Q:You need to give it up

About enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

R: I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

(repeat)

I don't know why she thought of this song when Finn didn't even talk to her.

"Why did you pick that song when you and Finn never even speak?"

"Can we just see who won… First." Rachel said spitefully.

Santana held up her board: Q.

Puck: big nosed chick – sorry Q.

Matt: Q

Mike: Q

Tina: Rachel – sorry Quinn.

I smiled at her, I knew that Rachel was better than me – I just like to pretend that she wasn't sometimes.

Mercedes: Quinn

Kurt: I hate her – but Rachel. If this was any other contest you'd win Q.

Arty: Rachel.

I didn't really know him yet so he didn't try to apologize – I understood.

Finn: Quinn.

I giggled at how cliché that was.

Brittany: Ugly person – She is like really ugly but she is like really good at singing.

I rolled my eyes – I think we were just ignoring her. This meant that we drew.

"Okay – so we drew and now we need a sudden death – we both sing a song and the person that sings the best gets the loudest clap and they win." I said smirking.

"Name the song and what they win." Rachel said.

"The winner gets all the solos that is offered to the other and gets to pick their partner for sectionals, regionals and nationals." I said walking right up to her face.

"Fine. Song." Rachel demanded.

"Take me or leave me." I said.

After the song I think we both did pretty well, I was worried I had to admit. She was amazing.

"Make some noise for Quinn." Rachel shouted.

They screamed and stamped and clapped so loudly that I had to put my hands over my ears.

"Let's hear it for Rachel." I shouted laughing – I smiled at her and at that moment I felt that if us two could manage to be friends then all the other worries in my life were easy to solve. She smiled back for a second but then glared at me and turned her head. Then I suddenly knew why – everyone rushed over to me, they were laughing and clapping. Finn walked over to me and picked me up. He kissed and turned me at the same time hoisting me up under the bum. 'I love you.' He whispered in my ear. 'clubbing tonight after the celebration at Breadsitx and then to mine?' he whispered again.

"Yeah just put me down and go and get the cars with the others whilst I do something… Oh and the fake I – d's." I told him. He kissed me on the cheek and rushed off with Puck.

I walked over to Rachel who was sobbing on a chair in the choir room.

"Hey." I whispered softly to Rachel. "Hey. Don't worry."

"Why does everyone hate me?" She asked.

"They don't." I told her – lying slightly. " Maybe you should just loosen up and try to be nice to people." I told her. "They are just intimidated by your talent." I continued.

"Yeah but you won – you get everything; Finn, popularity – you're beautiful. Your life is perfect." She told me.

"You know nothing about me – Finn is the only genuine thing in my life – to be honest singing is the only thing the makes me feel as good as I do when I am with Finn. Popularity is not all it's cracked up to be – my only genuine friends are Brit and San. All the others are only friends with me because I am head cheerleader and having you guys in my life just makes me feel loved. Puck always comes on to me even though he is Finn's best friend – Finn is too trusting to realise before I told him – Puck hasn't done it since. I didn't used to be beautiful – I used to be fat and ugly – I fixed it with not eating for ages and only doing dance and sport. So really you don't wanna be me… Come out with us and we will forget about everything just for tonight." I said as I put my arm around her shoulder and giggled.

"You coming babe." Finn said peering around the door.

"Yeah, can Rachel come to." I asked knowing he'd say yes.

"Of course – come on everyone's waiting." Finn said.

We walked off to the car giggling.

**Sorry guys that I haven't updated for ages. I appreciate you still reading this story. I thought I wouldn't leave it on a cliff hanger. I have now written the first 2 episodes how I think that their relationship should have gone – obviously not writing the other stories because it is a FUINN fic. (don't get me wrong – I still think the show is incredibly written and I wouldn't change a thing.) But I love FUINN and I think we should keep them alive here. Next chapter I will skip to preggers (episode 4) because I think that Acafellas is kind of irrelevant to FUINN. So please keep reading and reviewing and enjoy! **


	6. Chapter 6 Preggers

**So guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter – it was actually focusing on episode 2 'showmance' – this episode will be episode 4 'preggers' so I hope you enjoy C x (Sorry I haven't updated for ages – been super busy this holiday! :D )**

(POV of Quinn)

The sound of the music was deafening, I didn't know who was who as the flashing lights quickly moved from face to face for half a second each time. I could feel Finn's body moving up and down mine and I could hear Rachel's shrill laugh in the background. I knew everyone else was drinking in the private room we ordered courtesy of Santana's dad's credit card. I grabbed Finn and we walked to the bar.

"We should go back to mine – by 'we' I mean all of us – for the after party… My parents are out and we have a full liquor cabinet!" I said.

"Yeah – that sounds – cool." Finn said with a mildly shocked expression on his face. "Are we inviting Rachel?" He asked trailing off.

"Yeah – but why are you so curious? Actually I meant to ask, why did she pick that song earlier when she never talks to you?" I asked him accusatively

"I dunno – I mean I do talk to her – she's in Glee club and we are lab partners. She's pretty nice…" He said the last bit quietly analysing my reaction.

"Have you done anything else with her other than school and Glee club?" I asked him slightly raising my voice.

"No… Well she helped me with my singing and stuff…" He trailed off slightly backing away.

"You haven't kissed her?" I asked him, choking up slightly.

"Quinn…" That had said it all – I didn't need to hear the answer.

I walked over to wear Rachel was sitting with Mercedes and Mike, why had I ever trusted her? She was a bitch, shit, I was so angry.

"You manipulative lying bitch." I said slapping her in the face.

"Quinn!" Rachel stared at me.

"You kissed Finn." I told her, as if I was challenging her.

"Quinn…" He started behind me.

"Don't even get me started on you." I told him.

"Rachel get out." I demanded.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelped.

"Get Out." I told her. To my surprise she did my bidding, it didn't make me feel better though.

"After party at mine – tell everyone." I told Mercedes. "Finn if you don't follow me right now consider us over." With no surprise he did as I asked.

At the party I got so drunk that I hardly knew who I was.

"PUCK!" I shouted "Come here."

The music was so loud and the place was so big – although it was full. We were in our ballroom at home, it was big and grand but Puck had broken into the liquor cabinet. Everyone was really drunk including me, that was my excuse for what I did.

With that thought I kissed him, hard on the lips. He grabbed my bum and I resisted slapping it away, I didn't like it much – all I wanted was somebody and I wanted to get back at Finn. I pulled him closer to me.

"Quinn?" I heard Finn ask from behind me.

"Hurts doesn't it?" I told him, though I knew that it didn't justify what I just did.

"Quinn… I can't believe you just did that." He asked me with his voice cracking at the end. I was still vaguely aware of Puck behind me.

"How is it different to what you did to me?" I asked him knowing that it was completely different.

"Was Rachel your best friend? Had you defended me against her because she forced herself on me?" He continued spitefully.

"Finn… I love you." I told him.

"Right back at you… But maybe that's not enough." Finn said walking off.

"Q, you still wanna…" Said Puck disgustingly, what kind of person was he.

"I was never going to have sex with you, you ass. God you're such a lima loser." I told him maliciously.

"Q!" Puck shouted.

"Get out." I shouted at him and then ran off to find Finn.

I couldn't find Finn anywhere, all I wanted to do is go up to my room and cry. I wasn't this girl – I was president of the celibacy club, I was the nice one.

"Everyone get out the party's over I shouted whilst standing on a table – I'll get the made to clean it up. Just go." They left slowly – ambling along.

"Quinn, can we talk about this." Said Puck from behind me.

"The last thing I want to do is talk about this. I just want to cry myself to sleep and then try and fix it with Finn in the morning." I told him.

"Finn is the loser – do you think either of us will care about him in three years?" Puck continued.

"I don't know – all I know is that I don't want to have sex with you – I want to continue being president of the celibacy club and captain of the cheerios and I want to stay with my boyfriend and my first love, my first time. Finn." With that I turned to walk to my bedroom again.

"Wait you've had sex with him?" Puck asked me.

"Twice." I said and with that I walked away.

I went to school in the morning feeling ridiculously ill – I blamed it on the hang over, though it felt different…. Oh my god, I needed to through up again. I ran to the bathroom quickly making sure no one saw me. When I got out Finn was waiting there.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him tenderly.

"Saw you running and followed you." He said "Are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah – I'm fine, think it's just the hang over." I knew it wasn't. I just couldn't face up to the truth yet.

"So I've thought about it and I think we just need to get back on to the same page. I kissed Rachel and you kissed Puck. But you were drunk and upset so I don't blame you, he just took advantage of you. We love each other, that must be enough." Finn said and kissed me.

"I love you too." I told him when we broke apart.

After English I was ignoring Finn, I couldn't face him. I had to tell him and I couldn't so I figured that if I just didn't see him then it would be okay.

But he caught up with me.

"Q, I thought we were okay. What's with the silent treatment?" He asked me analysing my expression again. He did that a lot.

"I'm pregnant. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, it's just I wasn't sure and I didn't know how to tell you… Finn?" He looked shell shocked.

"It's gonna be okay." He told me clutching me to his chest. Suddenly all the worries in the world rushed away. "Let's go to Glee club, come on." We walked away hand in hand.

_Rachel: You're not alone  
>Together we stand<br>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
><em>

_Finn: When it gets cold  
>And it feels like the end<br>There's no place to go  
>You know I won't give in<br>No I won't give in_

_All: Keep holding on  
>Rachel: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>Rachel: 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>Rachel and Finn: There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Finn: So far away  
>I wish you were here<br>Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
>Rachel and Finn: Before the doors close<br>And it comes to an end  
>With you by my side I will fight and defend<br>I'll fight and defend  
>Yeah, yeah<em>

_Keep holding on  
>Rachel: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>Rachel: 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Rachel and Finn: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<br>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_La da da da  
>La da da da<br>La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on  
>Keep holding on<em>

_There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

I cried all through the song, I knew that when I got big, they were the only ones that would be here for me and I loved being a part of it. I loved Finn, Glee club and now this baby. I hugged them all.


	7. Chapter 7 Everlasting Drama

**Hey guys – so I hope you enjoyed the last chapter – I know I didn't update it in ages but I am updating this quite soon… This chapter will be 'The Rhodes Not Taken' – I will write basically this episode only focused on FUINN… Their story line is obviously changed in favour of them because this is a FUINN fic – so please enjoy! C X**

(POV of Quinn)

Her shrill screams of dismay could be heard from miles around – she always argued with everyone but never before this loudly. As I walked into Glee club arm in arm with Finn, Rachel stood there shouting at Mr Schue – as they divulged further into it I realised it was because Rachel hadn't got the solo – 'tonight' from West Side Story which she demanded..

"…I want to give it to Quinn." Said Mr Schue calmly, peering over at me.

"Thanks…" I started, smiling but was interrupted by more shouting.

"Barbie? But she can't pull this off… I mean… It's Maria" She paused and quietly repeated. "Maria…" Then she trailed off recognising defeat.

"Fine – if you don't give me the solo – I, I quit." She exclaimed

"Rachel, you and Quinn are 2 of our best singers – I'm sure everyone would agree." He said looking around as everyone nodded in agreement. "You can't leave – you'd let everyone down."

"No don't you realise – you let me down first." Said Rachel – walking off.

"She'll be back…" Mr Schue muttered. "C'mon Quinn – this will be good for you – if we have time maybe we can add the guy part in for Finn – let's just see how it goes."

With that we started the song – though I couldn't help but feel sorry for Rachel.

_Quinn:  
>Tonight, tonight<br>It all began tonight  
>I saw you and the world went away<em>

_Tonight, tonight  
>There's only you tonight<br>What you are, what you do, what you say  
><em>

_Finn:_

_Today, all day I had the feeling  
>A miracle would happen<br>I know now I was right_

_Finn and Quinn:  
>For here you are<br>And what was just a world is a star  
>Tonight<em>

_Tonight, tonight  
>The world is full of light<br>With suns and moons all over the place_

_Tonight, tonight  
>The world is wild and bright<br>Going mad  
>Shooting sparks into space<em>

_Today, the world was just an address  
>A place for me to live in<br>No better than all right_

_But here you are  
>And what was just a world is a star<br>Tonight_

_Good night, good night  
>Sleep well and when you dream<br>Dream__ of me  
>Tonight<em>

I felt bad for Rachel but singing that with Finn made me realise just how much I loved everything I had – which made me have a sudden disrespect for Rachel – leaving us and letting us all down, I hated her, she was spoilt and selfish – and she kissed Finn. Why when I thought about her did I boil up inside with hatred! I just wanted to scream… That's exactly what I did – not that I knew I was doing it out loud. But everyone looked around to stare at me.

"Sorry…" I whispered.

"That's okay – we can start on don't stop believing…" Mr Schue said.

_Finn: Just a small town girl livin' in a lonely world _

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Me: Just a city boy born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Finn: singer in a smoky room_

_Me: Smell of wine and cheap perfume _

_Me and Finn: For a smile that can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on…_

With that I ran out of the room – morning sickness was extremely annoying. Especially when trying to hide it from everyone. Particularly Coach Sylvester…

So I pretty much through up all the time now – I was back at home and had been since the incident at Glee club. Finn and San came to check on me but I was on my own now.

I was curled up on my bed with some hot chocolate and Vogue when I heard a tap at my bedroom door. "Mum, I said that I wasn't hungry."

"It's not your mum – it's me." To my surprise it was Rachel.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" I asked her with a puzzled expression on my face.

"I just wanted to say – I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and I will never come on to Finn again." With that she ran out of the room, I tried to stop her but she already left.

The next morning I had to get up at 6am for cheerio's practise but I was up at 5 – I knew I had to act normal to keep my life normal for as long as possible. I pulled on my uniform whilst examining my slowly growing belly – It was bigger than usual but that could just be because I had a big breakfast or something. There was no sign of a baby bump. Feeling content I headed downstairs for some smoothie and a banana. When I got there Santana was waiting for me.

"Hey Quinn – You coming?" She asked me – I knew what she was doing of course.

"Yeah let me just grab some breakfast." I told her – smirking to myself.

After practise I felt very pleased with myself – everything went fine and now I was at Glee club and I had gone the whole day without throwing up – it was weird.

"Hey Quinn!" I heard Finn shout from behind me, "Wait up."

As quickly as he said it was as quickly as it all happened. In 5 seconds I was crouched on the floor clutching my belly and in the most pain I had ever experienced…


	8. Everlasting Happiness

Everlasting Happiness

**High guys, so even though I said I wouldn't update this story, I had a request that I should. This will be the last chapter so it will be an abrupt ending. I do still love Fuinn so maybe I will write some more. Sorry if this disappoints you, but I do have other stories ;) CL X**

QUINNS POV

I had a miscarriage, I knew I had. Finn was over to me in seconds and I gripped his hair pulling him closer to me. "What's happening?" I whisper.  
>"It's all gonna be okay, Mr Schue's here." He whispers back into me ear, whilst brushing it with his lips.<br>"Okay everyone move back." That was Mr Schue's voice and I felt suddenly calmer.  
>"Quinn, are you okay?" I heard Santana shout. I couldn't reply, everything was blurry, soon I was out cold and I wasn't aware of anything.<p>

I woke up in a hospital. I was thirsty, so thirsty. I could see Finn gripping my hand, his head laid on the bed. I smiled fondly down at him, willing him to wake so I could get a drink. Surprise, surprise my parents weren't here, they'd probably heard about the pregnancy and disowned me. Oh please don't let Coach Sylvester know. Please. I close my eyes trying to stifle the tears. Finn stirs and wakes up, upon seeing my face he smiles and we lock eyes, both our expressions anxious about what is going to happen. I am 16, this can't be happening. As soon as I'm about to talk, the doctor enters bearing at sweet, yet fake, expression.  
>"So what's the verdict?" I ask, my voice is hoarse"<br>"You thirsty babe?" Finn asks me anxiously  
>"A bit." I reply<br>"I'll get you some water." With that, he walks off. I stare after him longingly.

I stare at the doctor as she explains what's wrong with me, loads of medical crap that I don't understand. I'm trying to figure out what she is trying to tell but doctors must have training or something into keeping impassive expressions.  
>"No disrespect doctor, but I really don't give a shit. Please tell me what happened to my baby?" She smiles faintly but it falls away. She takes a moment and inhales, I know what she's going to say and I bury my face in my hands. <em>NO!<br>"_I'm sorry Quinn; your baby is no longer with us. I understand you meant to give it up for adoption, did you have anyone in mind that we needed to tell?" She asks me insensitively, I glare at her.  
>"Leave, please." She leaves silently and I start to sob. This baby, who has caused so many problems for me was gone and I was sad, so sad I didn't know how I was going to live anymore.<br>"Quinn?" Finn asked softly. He climbs into the bed and holds me in his arms, kissing my hair and stroking my face.

7.5 Months later

Quinns POV

I think about the short amount of time I had with my baby, I'm sitting on the bus on the way to regionals next to Finn. I'd be 9 months pregnant now, ready to have her. I brush my stomach, Finn is next to me holding my hand and chatting to Mike who's in the seat next to ours. My life is the same, well as much as it ever can be. Coach found out and she sensitively didn't tell anyone, acting as if it never happened. Rachel is my friend now, despite how blatantly obvious it is that she will never get over Finn. She is with Puck at the moment, despite Santana. I chuckle to myself, thinking about when she found out. It's sad really, nearly in junior year and not being able to spend your last two years and school with the person you love. I think this and kiss Finn on the shoulder. I hope we win regionals; I might be able to be how happy I was before. The thought makes me shudder, no I will never be fully happy again, knowing that a part of me and Finn has died and the doctor didn't even care.

"Hey guys we're here!" Mr Schue shouts cheerfully, I roll my eyes. I get up still grabbing hold of Finn's hand and we make our way into the theatre. Ready to perform, ready to let everything go and think about the future. My perfect life, my perfect boyfriend, with a little more to me inside. The way it's always been. The way I like it. I smile up at Finn and bat my eyelashes, he kisses me on the nose and I giggle. _Forever. _I whisper to myself and nestle my head in the crook of his neck.


End file.
